poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Nathaniel Kurtzberg, also called Nathan or Nath, is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. In "The Evillustrator", when Chloé mocks his art and his crush on Marinette, he is infected with an akuma by Hawk Moth and becomes the Evillustrator, an artistic supervillain whose drawings become real. Appearance Physical appearance Nathaniel is fairly short with turquoise eyes and messy red orange hair. He has long bangs that are brushed to the left side of his face. Civilian attire He wears a red t-shirt with a black design on the front. Over his shirt, he wears a gray dress jacket with a folded collar, folded sleeves, and side pockets. He wears purple jeans that are rolled up at the bottom, and his shoes are gray with white lace and a white section where his toes would be. As the Evillustrator The Evillustrator's skin is light purple, and his hair is brushed back while colored orange with purple tips. On his head he has a dark purple beret, and on his face, he has a dark purple butterfly-shaped mask. He wears a white suit with dark purple stripes and solid dark purple legs that become red halfway down his lower legs. On his chest, there is a black circle with smaller red, yellow, and blue circles inside. His collar is swan-necked, with a red collar underneath. A black drawing tablet is attached to the back of his right forearm. His pen is silver towards the tip, with the end being black with a red stripe in the middle. Personality As Nathaniel Nathaniel is imaginative and artistic. An introverted soul, he is quiet and shy in class, and seems to be quite easily lost in his fantasies, such as when he is daydreaming about his crush, Marinette. In his drawings, he creates "Super Nathan", a courageous superhero version of himself, as a way to imagine himself as being more brash and outgoing. Nathaniel can be rather observant about details around him, including goo left by Horrificator in the episode of the same name and the details of Chloé's bracelet in "Rogercop". Afraid of being judged, he prefers to be secretive about his art, and if he is accused of something, he becomes nervous, and, if the accusations are true, deeply embarrassed. He is easily terrified in some scary or stressful situations, as in "Horrificator", but in other situations, he is willing to stand up for himself, such as when others accuse him of stealing Chloé's bracelet. In "Reverser", Nathaniel has a bit of a habit of jumping to conclusions when he assumed the book Marinette gave him came from Ladybug, when it actually came from Marc, without giving him the chance to explain. Similar to Cat Noir, he is sensitive of his feelings towards the heroine. As Evillustrator Evillustrator ("who is based on "Super Nathan") is more confident and direct, such as when he literally barged into Marinette's bedroom and asked her out to celebrate his birthday with him. Even when akumatized, he still genuinely cares for her, promising her that he would stop attacking Chloé and even defying Hawk Moth for a while when his date was at stake. However, he is furious when humiliated or tricked and he can be short-tempered and reckless - his response to Marinette betraying him was accusing her of being just like Chloé. Trivia *He will appear in ''Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir''. Gallery Evillustrator.png|As The Evillustrator Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Boyfriends Category:In-Love Characters Category:In love heroes Category:Love Interests Category:In love characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:HEROES Category:VILLAINS Category:Supervillains Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Students Category:Humans Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Red Haired Characters Category:White Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Redheads Category:Male Heroes Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Artists Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Short Hair Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Villains Category:LGBT Heroes Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Shy characters Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Michael Sinterniklaas Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies